Fiber optic light panels are commonly used to backlight dome type membrane switches and the like. The light panel is placed between the domes and a semi-transparent or translucent overlay. When the overlay is depressed, the light panel is selectively deflected into contact with respective domes, causing electrical contact to be made between the domes and conductive contacts on a circuit board underlying the domes.
Keypads with conductive contacts adhered to respective keys are also commonly used to make electrical contact with conductive contacts on a circuit board to activate respective switches. Heretofore it wasn't practical to backlight keypads with conductive contacts using fiber optic panels because the fiber optic panels interfered with electrical contact between the conductive contacts on the keys and the circuit board. However, it has been found that by integrating the light panel into the switch, a more reliable, cost effective and thinner switch and backlight assembly may be provided.